


small paper

by nonpolar



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonpolar/pseuds/nonpolar
Summary: Yeonjun's knees slide apart on their own, keeping him spread wide, and Taehyun grinds against his ass from behind, breath hot along the back of Yeonjun’s neck."Not so tough now, are you?"
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	small paper

**Author's Note:**

> top tae for the deprived (i.e me)

Even after all this time since their debut, Yeonjun still gets impatient at long shoots. He becomes clingier and more affectionate with his members the more tired he gets. He hugs Kai, sits on Soobin's lap, and playfully smacks Taehyun's arms dozens of times, which the younger struggles to dodge. 

Yeonjun tries to hit Taehyun again during Beomgyu's solo shoot, and before he knows it, the younger is lunging at him. Yeonjun scrambles away, legs carrying him far. He’d honestly expected Taehyun to catch him by now, swift and agile as he is. He turns around to check, but Taehyun isn't there. He rounds a corner, slams straight into Taehyun’s body, and they both go crashing to the floor. 

Taehyun gets control of himself first, closing his hand around Yeonjun's upper arm as he tries to get away. His other hand grips Yeonjun’s fading pink hair, fingers entangled in the dark roots. Taehyun uses his knees to press Yeonjun to the ground, his cheek pressed the cold tile.

The sound that comes out of Yeonjun’s mouth is a tiny shriek, involuntary and surprised. Taehyun laughs and his voice is low, breathless from the sprinting. 

Yeonjun's knees slide apart on their own, keeping him spread wide, and Taehyun grinds against his ass from behind, breath hot along the back of Yeonjun’s neck. “Not so tough now, are you?”

“What the fuck are you doing?” Yeonjun hisses, feeling the first inklings of panic hit his system. “I shoot right after Beomgyu and they'll be looking for me!”

Taehyun huffs a short laugh. “So that's what you're worried about? Not the fact that I’m about to fuck you on the floor like a dog?”

Yeonjun's eyes narrow. “There's cameras.”

There aren't cameras. They’ve run so far away from their crew and the building was closed for operations in order for them to shoot. Still, Taehyun plays along. He leans over Yeonjun's back, feeling large despite how slight he is. “Then you better give them a good show, right, hyung?”

Yeonjun makes another noise and claws at the floor to crawl out from under him. He makes it maybe a few centimeters, and that's only because Taehyun leans up to grab the waistband of his jeans and pull them roughly down his thighs. His underwear follow, even as Yeonjun struggles. Sometimes he forgets that Taehyun is just as strong as him, if not stronger.

His knees are on Yeonjun’s calfs, keeping him pinned with his weight, and Yeonjun tries to crawl away a final time only for the attempt to go nowhere. He jumps when Taehyun’s palms come down to cup his ass, spread him open.

Taehyun clicks his tongue. Yeonjun freezes. “What the fuck is it now?”

“You're already so loose,” he says, voice sounding mournful. He shoves three fingers into Yeonjun's ass, making him scream, but Taehyun pays no attention to that, “who fucked you?”

Yeonjun feels his cheeks go red. “Um.”

Taehyun spits on Yeonjun's hole, where despite being ‘loose’, it grips his fingers. He fucks them into Yeonjun harder, “I asked you a question.”

“Soobin and Hueningie took turns,” Yeonjun squeaks. “Early this morning, after practice.”

“Whore,” Taehyun says, though his voice seems to carry more fondness than malice.

Before Yeonjun can even suck in a breath of faux offense, Taehyun’s cock is a hot pressure against his hole, pushing in without even a pause.

Taehyun slides home fast, not allowing Yeonjun a moment to breathe. He tries, but all that comes out are choked little noises and gasps. Taehyun must like them because he sets a brutal pace immediately.

It doesn’t hurt, per se, just burns. Yeonjun feels like his nerves are on fire. He squirms but Taehyun holds him fast, nails digging into his hips. 

“You're so tight still,” Taehyun marvels appreciatively, and the comment makes Yeonjun feel humiliated.

“Fuck you,” he snaps, and breathes a sigh of relief when Taehyun stops his thrusts.

It's an early, useless celebration. While Taehyun stopped, it’s only so he can release Yeonjun's hips and hook his fingers into the sides of Yeonjun's mouth, pulling his teeth are bared. It's infinitely more humiliating than before, and Yeonjun wishes he would have just kept his mouth shut. He looks over the ceiling as he’s held up in midair, eyes catching on a camera.

“You know better than to talk to me like that,” Taehyun reprimands him as he fucks in again. “I should make you lick the fucking floor.”

Yeonjun can’t bite back the noises he makes at each thrust — feeling Taehyun’s cock force his ass open bit by bit, the wet slide of the residual lube and Taehyun’s spit only helping Taehyun fuck him that much quicker and deeper. He’s going hard enough for his thighs to slap against Yeonjun’s ass. The noise is so loud and so filthy, complementing Yeonjun’s strangled moans. 

The changed angle has Taehyun driving deeper into him, but with less leverage. Yeonjun has to suffer near constant abuse of his prostate, making his own soft dick start to harden against his will.

Taehyun, peeking over Yeonjun's shoulder, loves this. “Fucking slut, you like it,” he smiles as he rails into Yeonjun’s ass. 

Yeonjun jerks forward to get away, but all it does is have Taehyun stretch his mouth further and pull him back. He finds his spine curving back so that he’s sitting back onto Taehyun’s thighs, ass clenching involuntarily around his cock. “Fuck,” he says as best he can with his lips held open, “Fuck, Taehyun, I fucking hate you.”

Taehyun only hums in amusement. “Oh? I think your dick disagrees.”

His fingers leave Yeonjun's mouth, but one palm slides to cover it. The other one moves to press against Yeonjun's abdomen, pushing him further onto Taehyun. “Fuck, yeah,” Taehyun moans, voice throaty in a way that shamefully arouses Yeonjun further, “love it when you get tight like that—”

He doesn’t relent. He fucks Yeonjun over and over until Yeonjun can almost sink into the rhythm, hiccuping pathetic noises when Taehyun’s balls slap against his ass. His own cock is fully hard now, wet at the tip, and the way his body betrays him is mortifying.

Still, it’s impossible to shut up when each breath is jilted, trying not to listen to Taehyun groaning behind him, trying not to react when Taehyun leans forward, mouth brushing against the curve of Yeonjun’s ear, telling him so sweetly, “can’t wait to fuck you again and again when we get home. Such a good fucking slut, you take my cock so well, you suck me in like a vise. It's like hyung needs me.” 

Yeonjun vows to himself that when he’s in his right mind again, not cock drunk and submissive like this, he will really let Taehyun have it, will fuck him harder and more relentlessly, and might not even let him come. The thought gives him a tiny bit of strength, but it gets washed away when Taehyun wraps a wet hand around his cock.

Yeonjun doesn’t expect the stimulation to hit him all at once. He throws his head back and wails as his cock starts spitting precome, but the sound is muffled by Taehyun’s hand. Taehyun is fucking him too hard and too fast for Yeonjun to do much but sit there and take it exactly like a good bitch would.

His brain is going staticky from Taehyun getting his cock hard and leaking, pounding right into his prostate so that Yeonjun’s thighs start to tremble from how overwhelmed he is.

“I should fuck you like this more often,” he can hear Taehyun saying, satisfied and cruel. 

Yeonjun is aware enough to manage a grimace even as his fingers claw into his own thighs, feeling his orgasm build in his gut too fast. “Fuck you,” he says, and after remembering what happened to him the last time he said that, he only hopes that it had been too muffled for Taehyun to make out.

“Shit,” moans Taehyun, his hips still fucking into Yeonjun’s ass even as Yeonjun comes hard enough for his legs to seize up. Even with Taehyun quieting him down, he could still be heard if people were looking for them, but it’s too hard to care when Taehyun’s using his ass to milk his own cock.

“Hnn, Taehyun, fuck,” Yeonjun chokes out, mouth dry, entire body wracked with trembles, and finally, Taehyun pounds into him a minute longer before he comes too. Yeonjun can feel the wet heat in his ass, how Taehyun’s using the hardness of his cock to push it that much deeper inside of him until he’s too soft to continue.

He doesn't give Yeonjun time to recover. He slaps Yeonjun's bare ass before manhandling his jeans up. “Off you go. Your shoot is next.”

Yeonjun gives him the middle finger and starts running back to set, as to not give Taehyun the pleasure of seeing him limp.

**Author's Note:**

> ☂️


End file.
